


Recovery Period

by NicoleBloom89



Series: Love sickness [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Awkward Conversations, Claiming, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Multiple Orgasms, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleBloom89/pseuds/NicoleBloom89
Summary: Nick tore himself away from Sean's mouth, gasping.“Take me home; now.” He pleaded; his pupils dark with lust, lips red and swallowed. Renard growled, his dick twitched violently.“Not home,” Renard whispered huskily. “I'll take you back to my place, where I can finally fuck you undisturbed, all night long.” Yanking the car door open, Renard shoved Nick inside. No more waiting. Tonight he will claim Nick as his.





	1. The Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvus_Aconitum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvus_Aconitum/gifts).



> After writing Exit Wound, as requested. I received this lovely comment:
> 
> "Yeah, that was funny! How are they getting his powers back?" 
> 
> And I thought. That's a very good question. So I start thinking and before I knew it. This little baby was born. 
> 
> Also, this is a wedding gift to the amazing Corvus_Aconitum. I hope you'll like it.

Nick parked his car outside the restaurant with ten minutes to spare. He was a bit nervous, if he was being honest. It had been a while since he'd been on a date, but when Nick reminded himself who exactly he was there to meet – his Captain, well, Nick's heart fluttered with joy.

Shutting the engine off, he sat for a moment; just breathing. He could still no grasp the fact that the Captain – no, Sean, Nick corrected himself – had asked him out to dinner. And probably something extra to take home with if Nick played his cards right. The prospect of spending the night with Sean, in a sexual way scared him – he'd never been with a man before, Sean was his first. Then, as he remember how it felt, with Sean on-top of him – heavy and hard, Nick practically vibrated with excitement. With a smile tugging at the corner of his lip Nick left the car.

This was his first time coming to _The Mist_ , far too extravagant for Nick's simpler taste, but he'd heard about the restaurant's glorious reputation. In fact, it could take up to 4 months to get a reservation. _No wonder why_ , Nick thought as he entered the building. _This place is amazing_. The interior was painted with a deep shade of red, dark furnitures and beams in rosewood; bright chandeliers in gold and glass sparkling from the ceiling cast a lovely atmosphere over the place. Furthermore, the restaurant was filled with talk and laughter, but the volume still low enough to not overpower the soft sound of jazz flowing in the air. Nick couldn't help but to wonder how the Captain had manage to get them a table in such a short notice – the place was _packed_. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

Walking over to the bar, Nick took a seat. He'd yet seen either Sean or Elizabeth. The bartender soon came over, asking if he wish to order, Nick quickly thanked him, but no.

“I'm waiting for someone.” Leaving to tend another costumer, Nick was again left to his own.

Nervously Nick readjusted his collar. The fabric soft and cool against his skin. Normally he would have settled with a shirt he already owned, but since they were going to The Mist, average clothes wouldn't cut it. Decided to call in the reinforcement, Nick had asked his partner for help; to which the other man had eagerly agreed to.

Hank had dragged him into some shop Nick hadn't even heard of, saying something about it being the best shop in the city for purchase menswear. Hank had _insisted_ on blue, said the color made his eyes all that more striking. Nick hadn't believed him at first, but once he saw himself in the silk shirt Hank did selected for him, Nick had quickly changed his opinion. He'd looked good – _really_ good. Nick only hoped that Sean felt the same.

Turning around in his chair, Nick searched for the man and his mother, but they were both still at missed. Nick felt his heart sink in his chest. Had he been stood up? Had Renard changed his mind? Torn between anger and hurt Nick turned his back once more towards the crowd. Perhaps he'd missed a call or a text. Reaching for his phone Nick was sudden interrupted by a smooth voice.

“Hello there, do you come here often?” Nick threw a quick look over his shoulder. Behind him stood a man in his early forties, tall and masculine; dressed in a forest green shirt and a pair of dark pants that made his legs look impossible long. Overall, the man was drop dead gorgeous. “Then again, if you were a regular, I'm sure I would remember a pretty face like yours.” The man added with a soft smile.

“This is actually my first time,” Nick said, turning to greet the man.

“Oh, then how about I show you around? I'll be gentle, I promise.” Nick chuckled.

“I'm sorry, but I'm waiting for someone.”

“I should have know you would be taken. The pretty once always are.” Nick gave him a shy smile.

“Yeah, but unfortunately my date is late.”

“Is that so? How unexceptionally rude of him.” The man replies, a small smile gracing his lips. Nick felt his mask slip and was soon unable to keep a straight face much longer.

“Good evening, Captain.”

“Good evening, Nick,” Sean greeted, giving the detective a quick kiss. Nick closed his eyes at the kiss, and sighed, practically melt at the touch.

“I apologize for making you wait, but _someone_ had to change her clothes _five times_ before we could leave.” Nick was about ask to whom he was referring to when the recognizable voice of Elizabeth cut in.

“Oh, stop exaggerating Sean. It was only three.” She said, waving Sean off with her hand. “Besides, I wasn't the only one fussing about what to wear. I remember a certain young man going through half his wardrobe before making up his mind.” Elizabeth added with a wink. Nick stiffened a laugh.

“It's alright. I did have a handsome stranger to keep me company while I waited,” Nick said, giving Sean a flirtatious smile. “And if I may say so, Elizabeth, you look stunningly beautiful.” He then added; determined to correct her first impression of him. He wanted to show Elizabeth that he was capable to act like a rational man around her son and not just some sex maniac.

“Well, thank you Nick. It's nice to see at least someone appreciate the effort.” Renard rolled his eyes at her. “Hello Nick, it's nice to see you again,” she adds, greeting him with a hug.

“It's nice to see you, too.” And he genuinely meant it.

Before any further conversation could begin a waiter showed them to their table. Renard, much to Elizabeth's amusement, pulled Nick's chair out at the table for him, like a true gentleman.

“Sorry for asking this,” Nick says, taking his seat - receiving a smile as he did so. “but how did you manage to get us a table on such a short notice? It's pretty hard to get a reservation.”

“Yes; under normal circumstances it is,” Renard replies. At this Nick rise a questioning eyebrow.

“And this is not normal circumstances?” He asks. Renard chuckles, then sat down next to Nick.

“When you're dating the Police Captain nothing is ordinary,” Renard explains, his hand reaching out for the other man's. Nick eagerly intertwine their fingers.

“Oh, so we are dating now? I thought this was just a regular dinner,” Nick says, his eyes sparkles with humor. Dark eyes skimming over Nick's face like flares; and Nick promptly forgets about everything else in favor of gazing yearningly back.

Bemused Elizabeth watch the two, so oblivious to any one else but each other. She'd never seen her son quite smitten like this and it was clear that the grimm felt the same. It warmed her heart. Unfortunately she had to burst their bubble a bit, at least for now. _Pity_ , she thought. Then, rather reluctantly, she cleared her throat; drawing their attention in similar fashion like the time at the hospital. Smiling warmly at them she says:

“As adorable this is, but the poor waiter is starting to look rather desperate to get our attention.” Nick feel himself instantly blush. _So much for changing first impression_ , he thought, shamefully.

“I apologize, mother,” Renard replies. “but it seems that my date is far too gorgeous to not look at.”

“You're the one to talk,” Nick mutters. His earlier pink shade now dark and hot. Chuckling Renard squeezed their joined hands; delighted when he felt the detective returning the gesture.

“Don't embarrass the boy too much, son.” The voice of his mother cut in. “But I'd have to say the color rather suits him.” Renard agrees, and despite gone 50 shades of red, Nick found it impossible not to smile.

“Then, are you ready to order?” Renard asks, turning his attention to Nick once more.

“Well, um, yes. I think so.” In all honesty, Nick had not yet looked over all the options the restaurant had to offer – too engrossed with Sean to pay attention to anything else.

After receiving their orders in quick session Nick looked rather bashfully as the waiter made a hasty retreat back to the kitchen. _I bet I know what will be the tonight's topic_ , he thought, not knowing whatever to be embarrassed or proud.

The food arrived rather quickly, and they all immediately began eating. Smelling too good to resist. The rumors were right, the food was delicious. And the company wasn't too bad either. The chatt between them ran fluently and without awkwardness. The topic of the conversation changed throughout the evening; from work to hobbies, to families and friends. Then, much to Nick's amusement, a few – to Sean's horror – childhood stories were told.

“And then,” Elizabeth says, her eyes sparkling with humor. “he came running back with the pig chasing him.” Nick laughed aloud. Besides him Renard took a sip of his wine, grumbling something unintelligible under his breath. Nick wipe the tears from his eyes. He couldn't remember when he last had this much fun. The woman was hilarious and Nick genuinely enjoyed her company. Which, consider he was dating her son, was a good thing.

Speaking of the handsome devil.

Turning to the man in question, Nick was unable to keep his smile down as he watch the soft blush on Sean's cheeks.

“I'm lucky to have such a reliable and  _brave_ boyfriend to protect me,” Nick said, humorlessly. “After all, the world is full of wild animals.”

“I was _seven_.” Renard huffed out, annoyingly. “I'd have every right to – wait, did you just call me your boyfriend?” The smile instantly dropped from Nick's face. _Well, shit..._

“I... I'm sorry... I d-didn't mean to, label us. It's far too soon,” Nick stammered, mortified. “ _God_ , I fucked up, didn't I?”

“Not at all,” Renard replies, lifting Nick's hand to his lips, kissing him softly. “I'm glad – couldn't be happier, in fact.” Nick let out a sigh of relief. Then, he smiled widely. It was impossible not to.

“Boyfriends, huh?” Nick says, tightening their joined hands a bit further. “It does has a nice ring to it, don't you think?”

“It does,” Renard agrees. Tho, _husband_ , Renard thought, smiling warmly as he watch the man besides him, is a far sweeter tone, to which Renard secretly hummed in the back of his head.

“Do you know what else sounds lovely? The music here. It's nice.” Nick said, shutting his eyes, just for a few seconds, listening. “Miles Davis, if I'm not mistaken.”

“You like jazz?” Renard asks, rather surprised by the fact. Nick didn't look like the type, but then again, Renard could never fully predict the younger man. It made Sean love him all the more.

“It's been awhile since I'd last listening to it,” Nick replies. “but yes. I do prefer the old stiles instead of modern music. There is more... how to put it – soul? A certain depth that today's music lacks, I guess.”

“I know a few jazz clubs around the city I can take you to, if you're interested.” Nick smiles warmly at him.

“I would love that.” Renard return the smile; happy to once more seeing the man outside the office in the near future. Just the two of them. God bless his mother, but how lovely she might be, Sean had no plans to invite her along on their second date. Renard could already imagine them together, tucked away in a dark corner of the club, just the two of them – listening to the soft music, talking, whispering sweet words only the two of them could hear. Part of the reality, yet completely in their own little world. Sean would tell Nick how much he was enjoying his company, how much he loved it. Nick would smile shyly at him, his eyes sparkling with happiness. Pretty much the same way they did now. The color in Nick's blue eyes shine brightly, almost glowing in its intensity. Renard felt the air stuck in his throat. The man was beautiful. There were no other words for it. Nick was gorgeous. Sean could spend hours just looking at the detective. In fact, Sean was fairly sure he was about to lose himself in those deep, blue haze of Nick's eyes. Unfortunately...

“Would any wish for dessert?” The poor waiter whom, once again was forced to interrupt the intimate moment between the two, asks.

Renard grit his teeth with annoyance, but made sure not to show it. The man was only doing his job, after all. Besides him, Renard could hear Nick laughing softly. The Captain might be good at masking his emotion most of the times, but Nick could see the frustration clear as day. Still laughing, Nick looked at the other man mischievously.

“Yeah, what about dessert?” He asks, sweetly; almost innocent, but the way Nick fluttered his eyelashes at him, seductively, was far from innocent. Renard swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. The way the Captain looked at him, hungry, almost wild sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. ”To take home, perhaps?” Nick adds, breathless.

”I think that's for the best,” Renard replies, already feeling the tell-tail sign of arousal creeping up on him. Then again, he had been in a half state of arousal all evening. The grimm was far too tempting for his own good.

Knowing she had once again lost the two Elizabeth shake her head, clearly amused. Dessert was obviously not an option. _Well, at least not **that kind** of dessert_ , she thought, smiling widely at the sight of the two.

“I think we will skip the dessert.” She says, then asks for the bill. It was time to take farewell for the time being.

With the bill payed they walks out side. Elizabeth hailed a cab.

“It was nice to meet you, Nick. I hope we can do it again sometimes.”

“So do I,” Nick replies, holding the car door open for her. “I wish you a safe trip,” he adds. Receiving a gentle smile and a quick thanks, Nick shuts the door and the car drove off.  

“She is a remarkable woman,” Nick says. Both stood there, watching the car disappear down the road.“You are lucky to have her.”

“I am,” Renard replies. It wasn't often he had the pleasure to see her, but the few times he did, Sean treasure it to the fullest. “Also, I'm quite lucky to have you, too,” Renard says, grasping Nick's hand. The detective smiles shyly at him. It was such a contrast to the earlier flirtatious man he sat with at the table that Renard felt his heart flutter at the sight.

Bending his head down Renard captured the detective's lips. Nick felt his breath hitch, then groan and returned the kiss. Renard licked at the seam of Nick's lips, begging for entrance. Nick eagerly opened up and Sean instantly slide his tongue into the hot cave of Nick's mouth. Renard's body shook and his fingers moved to the detective's waist, skimming down to his ass.

“Sean,” Nick moaned against his lips. His dick hot and pulsing in his pants. Renard's tongue pushed into his mouth again, and he opened, wanting more. He slide his tongue over Sean's teeth, exploring his mouth. Nick, then tore himself away from Sean's mouth, gasping. “Take me home; now.” He pleaded; his pupils dark with lust, lips red and swallowed. Renard growled, his dick twitched violently.

“Not home,” Renard whispered huskily. “I'll take you back to my place, where I can finally fuck you undisturbed, _all night long_.”

Yanking the car door open, Renard shoved Nick inside. No more waiting. Tonight he will claim Nick as his.


	2. The Dessert

The front door flew open and the two stumble inside; kissing each other as their life depending on it. The kiss was aggressive and raw and full of need. Clothes were roughly removed, frantically seeking for bare flesh and damp skin.

Nick hoisted himself up Sean's body, his knees almost buckling when the detective wrapped those long muscular thighs around his waist and began to rock his hips back and forth. Nick's cock slide up and down his stomach, leaving a wet trail of pre-come along his skin. Renard turned them and pressed Nick's back against the wall, holding him in place so he could plunder that seductive mouth. _Jesus_ , he'd never experienced anything as seriously hot as this moment, Renard thought, sliding his palms under Nick's ass, pressing his fingers into the flesh as he squeezed and kneaded the firm globes. _God, Nick had the most magnificent ass!_ The need to breath made him tear his mouth away from Nick's. Demanding fingers tightened in his hair and pulled his head back, soft lips nibbled along his jaw and hot breath ghosted across his neck.

“Fuck me, Sean.” Renard's dick jerked at the name as desire spread through his veins.

“Yes.” The strangled word escaped Sean's lips.

 

Renard carried him down the hall to the master bedroom, their mouths fused together in a hungry kiss. Their tongues twisting and tangling, their breath mingling as they swallowed down the other's needy sound. Nick couldn't have pressed any harder against Sean even if he tried. He groaned aloud at the sensation of Sean's erected cock sliding up and down his crack with every step, tempting him with each and every stroke.

Nick thought it would have scared him – the feeling of another man's cock and what they were about to do, but it didn't. In fact, Nick wanted nothing more in this moment than to feel Sean's thickness sliding into him inch by inch, stretching him wide and making him _his_. The sudden need to be owned, to be _claimed_ , was a new and terrifying desire, but Nick couldn't find it in himself to care too much about it. Not when it felt so good.

Wiggling his hips, Nick increased the friction on his own , already leaking cock, caught deliciously between their bodies.

“I can't wait to have you inside of me, Sean,” he panted. Renard's breath hitched, and his grip tightened. Nick smiled at Sean's reaction. Just knowing he could cause that kind of respond with no more than a few words was a heady feeling. He loved the way Sean's name danced in his mouth and rolled so easily off the tip of his tongue.

From the minute he lied eyes on Renard all those years ago at the precinct, Nick had known sex with the man would be like a drug, intense and addicting. He'd be hooked from the first taste. So far he'd been right. He craved Sean, even thought sex with the Captain could ruin him. Renard was his boss, after all. He'd tried to resist, for both their sakes, but it was useless. The man was far too tempting. 

Sean held him close as they stumble down onto the king-size bed. His back hit the cool material of the sheets, contrasting deliciously with the heated wall of man pressing into his front. Renard's body lay half on his and half not as they continued to probe each other's mouth with their tongues. Renard pulled back from the kiss.

“You have no idea how long I have dreamed for this moment, Nick,” he whispers, running his fingers gently down the younger man's cheek. Nick's eyes fluttered close, enjoying the sweet touch and affection. “The moment I saw you I knew you were special. I didn't know just _how_ special you would be to me.” Renard felt Nick shudder underneath him. It sent a fresh wave of arousal through him. The rush of _power_ to be able to reduce Nick to such a trembling mess with barely any effort at all. To keep the man, however, Renard was going to pull out every trick and skills he had. The detective will be high on lust for him when Sean was done with him. _I will never be done with him_ , the small voice at the back of Renard's head whispered, and Sean had to agree. There was no way he would ever grow tired of the magnificent creature he were about to claim. Nick was his, and God help anyone trying to take Nick away from him. Resuming where they left off, Renard kissed him deeply, their cock rubbing and bumping hard, creating the perfect amount of friction as their bodies slide together.

“Sean, please...” Nick pleaded, rolling his hips and ground them against Renard's groin as he slowly licked across Sean's lips. He slide his hands down Renard's back and over the taut globes of his ass before gripping them. “Fuck me.”

A low growl rumbled from Renard's chest. Their mouths fused together, locked in a sizzling kiss. Nick mapped the muscles from Renard's body with his hands as they rutted desperately against each other. After several minutes, Renard broke from the kiss, trailing his lips over Nick's cheek then nipped at his lobe.

“I'm not going to fuck you, Nick. I'm going to _claim you_.” Nick shuddered at Renard's words.

“ _Yes_.” Nick managed as Renard's fully weight rocked between his thighs. Nick groaned and wrapped his legs around Renard's waist and ground hard as he squeezed his tights together.

“So desperate,” Renard chuckled and kissed his neck. Hot breath fanned across Nick's skin as their cocks slide roughly against each other, pre-come wetting the tips. Renard dragged his tongue along Nick's collarbone then dipped his head to suck a nipple into his mouth to flicker the perk bud with his tongue.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Nick cried aloud. He'd always had sensitive nipples, but nothing compared to the friction of Renard's tongue sending current of need straight to his already aching balls. “Harder. Bite me harder, please.” Usually Nick wasn't so open about what he wanted, but the dance between them had going on what felt like forever, and also, it felt like as if the stakes was higher somehow. His need pushed him; he didn't have time to be shy. He wanted to come, so it was all or nothing tonight.

Nick spread his thighs wider and slid his fingers through Sean's hair, gripping tightly before urging that mouth against his chest. Renard immediately licked across his nipple, took the bud between his teeth and tugged before nipping, then blowing a cool breath across his wet, stinging skin.

“So _good_...” Nick slid his hand down Renard's body to carefully wrap it around the other man's hot dick, hopping the touch would move things along. Surprisingly, Renard slapped his hand away.

“It will be over before we even start if you do that,” Renard says, his hand lifted to Nick's other nipple, toying with it. Gasping Nick throw his head back, moaning.

“S-Sean, seriously. I'm going to come if you keep doing that.” Renards lips pressed against his collarbone, nuzzling and nipping. Nick tilted his head to the side, allowing Sean better access to his neck.

“Sensitive, aren't you?” Nick groans in response. Sean chuckles. “Makes me wonder if perhaps you can come simply from having your nipples stimulate,” he says, twitching the nipple between his fingers.

The pain-pleasure has Nick bucking his hips up, desperate for more. Nick felt Sean smiling against his skin. “Interesting.” Before Nick is able to ask him Renard bits down, hard.

“ _Fuck!”_ The pain hits him like lava, burning throughout his body and down to his cock, making it pulse and standing angry red against his stomach. “Sean, I... I w-will...come.”

Renard hums in response, kissing and licking, biting and scratching the sore nipples with his teeth and tongue. Nick saw stars. Lips grazed the side of his neck right before Renard sealed his mouth against Nick's skin and bit down, breaking the skin. Screaming aloud his orgasm flamed through his body and drew his balls up tight.

“ _Sean!”_ Hot come hit his stomach and chest as he struggled to draw air into his lungs. Panting and shaking Nick sense Renard's lips against his pulse point, kissing it softly. “T-that was...amazing,” Nick panted harshly.

“Good,” Renard says, sliding his tongue down Nick's nipples and further down. “Because I'm far from done with you.”

Nick lifted his head to watch Sean going down on him. Desire simmered in Renard's eyes as he watched the mess of come and sweat covering Nick's stomach and cock. Growling with raw hunger to taste, Renard lunched forward, swallowing Nick's dick down to the root.

“Agh!” Nick's fingers twisted in Sean's hair as warm moist heat engulfed him. “God, so fucking good.” Nick's eyes rolled back in his head as he closed them and arched up into that hot wicked suction of Sean's mouth. Nick hold Sean's head tightly, and despite just coming, Nick could feel himself already growing hard once more. _I can't fucking believe this!_ The feeling of Renard's throat constricting around his dick, the wicked tongue and suction, soon had Nick fully hard. His hips rolled and his second orgasm built, but then Renard pulled his mouth away, and with it, that wonderful heat, causing Nick to let a deep, protesting groan slip free. He moaned at the loss of Renard's warm mouth and at the cool air on his wet dick.

Before Nick could gather himself enough to figure out what had happened, he heard the drawer being open then shut. The sight of the condoms and lube sent a mix of anticipation and fear down to the pit of Nick's stomach. It wasn't like as if he hadn't known what was going to happened when he followed Sean back to his place. And yet...

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Nick tried to calm himself. The sound of the bottled snap open, Nick watched Sean coat his fingers with a great amount of lube, then his legs were pushed back and strong fingers found his hole then plunged inside. Nick hissed at the sudden invasion, forcing himself from crying aloud at the painfully burn, stretching his tight muscle. The distressed sound had Renard halting in an instant.

“Nick?” Nick remain in silence, a soft blush covered his cheeks and face. Confused by the sudden change Renard removed his fingers. “What's wrong?” Biting his lips, Nick avoid looking at him, embarrassed and humiliated.

Frowning, Renard tried to make sense of it all. Everything had been great – _more_ than great, actually, so why? Then, it hit him.

“Nick,” he said gently. “Is this, perhaps, your first time with a man?” The pink blush, now red and dark, was all the answer Renard needed. “Why didn't you tell me?”

“I... I didn't want you to think less of me,” Nick replies, shyly.

“Think less of you? Nick, that's not even possible.” Uncertain Nick meet his eyes. “In fact,” Renard whispers, slid his body up and over Nick's body. “Knowing I'll be your first man has me hard like nothing else.”

Proving his point, Sean thrust his hips down, making sure Nick could feel just how much his virginity affected him. Nick groaned at the sensation of Sean's hard and wet cock, pulsing against his hole.

“I'm sorry I didn't asked you beforehand.” He says, kissing Nick softly. “I assumed there were men making a pass on you back at the academy.”

“There were,” Nick admits, “but I was already together with Juliette at the time so I had no reason to accept their offer.”

“I see. Then, do you wish to continue? We can simple kiss and snuggle for the rest of the evening, if that's what you want.” Nick shook his head, dismissing the idea.

“No; I don't want to wait.” He says, running his fingers up and down Renard's back. The touch sent a pleasant shiver through Sean's body. “I want this. I want _you_.” Renard growls, his mouth found Nick's collarbone, kissing and nipping at the taut skin there.

“Tonight I will make you mine,” Renard said. “Tomorrow as soon as I get the chance I will lay you down, spread your out and make you happy with your choice.” Nick's hand touched under Renard's chin, making him meet his eyes.

“I'm happy now, Sean,” Nick promised. Surprised to actually find it to be the truth. Not even once over the couple of days did Nick thought about Juliette, or the things he'd lost, but rather focusing on his date with Sean – about what he'd might gain by the end of the evening. A future, perhaps.

Reaching up for a kiss, Nick's worry instantly melted away. Renard eagerly returned the kiss, his hesitation only lasted a couple of seconds. They kept kissing, sweet at first, but quickly turned dirty and sloppy. Nick moan into the kiss as he felt the touch of Sean's fingers circling around the brim of his hole. Spreading his legs wider, Nick sigh in relief as the man took the hint and inserted two fingers inside of him. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable. Renard took his time, gentle working him open. Then he pushed deeper, twisting his finger and hit that special spot.

“Oh fuck, _God_!” Nick cried out, his head thrown back. Overwhelming pleasure hit him like lightning, making him see bright spots and left his body shaking. “T-that's... please, _again_.”

Renard was more than happily to, and not before long, Nick was a panting mess underneath him. Feeling his control slip, Renard added a third finger, making the younger man hiss a bit, but the discomfort was soon replaced with pleasure. After a couple of minutes, neither of them were able to wait much longer. Satisfied with the lack of restraint around his fingers, Renard withdrew them and grabbed the condom and open the wrapper, Nick's eyes darkened as he watched Renard roll on the condom and then coat his erection with more lube.

“You ready, love?” Renard asked, watching Nick with unconcealed hunger. The endearment at the end, made Nick's heart flutter, then his blood boiling with excitement and lust for what was about to happen. He was going to have sex with Sean Renard, his handsome Captain – the man he'd fell in love with. Smiling, Nick nodded. “I promise I'll be gentle,” Renard whispered, kissing him softly.

Carefully Sean entered Nick, feeling the tight flesh clench and then relax around him. Nick hissed air through his teeth, but didn't ask Renard to stop. With a constant pressure from his hips, Renard sunk into Nick's body at an even pace. He could feel Nick's body fighting the intrusion, but Renard pressed on, forcing entry until he was fully seated with his hips against Nick's ass. Renard gave Nick a few moments to adjust, needing some time himself to withstand the pleasure from Nick squeezing around him.

“Are you alright?” He asks, gritting his teeth at the tightness around his aching cock. It took a few minutes, but with time Nick relaxed fully.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.” Feeling himself relax, Renard start moving: his thrust slowly at first, but soon picked up in speed.

“You have no idea how many times I dreamed about this.” Renard said hoarsely as he thrust into Nick's tight heat. “I wished to bend you over my desk in the office every time I saw you.” Nick groan at the words as the gorgeous fullness as Sean reentered him; his cock brushing against his prostate occasionally an pulling words out of him from God knows where.

“I think I have dreamed it to... _ah!_... but I told myself I didn't remember.” Renard grasped his hips and increased his tempo. The sound of their skin and their pleasure filled their ears as Renard shifted slightly, rolling his hips and pushing Nick closer and closer to being his.

Despite promising to be gentle, Renard found it impossible to keep his cool.

“D-don't hold back,” Nick panted, sensing the man's struggle. “I might be a virgin, but I'm a man, too. I won't break.”

Conflicted, Renard halted. Searching the detective's eyes for any sign of fear, but found none. “Please, Sean, _fuck me_.” The last restrain snapped, and Renard roughly thrust his hips forward, making Nick scream with pleasure. The tempo of their lovemaking turned almost violently, but neither of them cared, too desperate and mad with lust.

The bed rocked underneath them, the headboard banging loudly against the wall.

“How does it feel?” Renard, growled. “To have a cock up your ass? Does it feel good?” Shaking with pleasure, Nick nod vigorously. It felt as if his whole body was on fire!

“I beat you love it, don't you? Spreading your legs so pretty for me, desperately for it.” Nick groaned, the filth coming out from the man's mouth was driving Nick crazy. “But don't worry, love. I'll fuck the virginity out of you.” Renard promised as he fucked Nick back into the mattress and with a strangled groan and a violent twitch of his hips, Nick came violently. Renard fucked Nick through it, ignoring Nick's whimpers as Sean speed up further. Each clench of Nick's ass around his cock drove Renard to the edge, but there was something he needed first.

“Nick, please tell me you're clean.” His voice rough and tight with arousal and desperate need. Nick felt his cock twist hotly, despite just coming. _I can't fucking believe this_! But then again, it was the Captain, if anyone was to give him multiple orgasms, it sure as hell would be this man.

“Y-yes,” Nick stammered, too blissed out to really catch the purpose of the question. Reluctantly Sean withdraw from the tight heat. Nick whimpered at the sudden loss and was genuinely chocked about how much he missed Sean's cock inside of him. "Wha-” His question was cut short as Renard sudden breached him in one hard thrust. “Ah! Fuck…” The sudden heat he felt took the breath out of him. _He removed the condom_ , Nick realized. The thought of the fact that the Captain was bare inside of him, had Nick trembling and moaning aloud.

“If I'm going to claim you as mine, Nick,” Renard panted. “I'll do it properly. I'll fill your tight little hole with my cum so deep inside of you that everyone will know you're taking. That you're _mine_!” Nick's head was spinning, his body sang with pleasure and his mind blown wide with lust.

“P-please, Sean. Make me yours. I want to be yours.” Growling deep Renard took hold of Nick's legs, throwing them up over his shoulders, penetrating the man that much deeper. Nick throws his head back and yelled out.

“S-Sean…” He whispered, desperately trying to stay sane as Renard pounded into him with everything he got. “I... _fuck, god_ , I... can't...much more...” Nick panted, his breathing coming short as the air was constantly knocked out of him. “It's too much... _ah!”_

“You can take it, Nick. _You_ _will take me_.” Nick fought between the need to push to other man away, too sensitive, and pull Sean closer, begging for more. “That's it, Nick. Let me have you. Become mine.”

Nodding Nick threw his arms around the other man's shoulders, holding onto him as he was ruthlessly fucked by his lover.

“Y-yours,” Nick said, his voice shaking. A strong hand sudden grabbed hold of Nick's aching cock, tugging at it.

“All mine,” Renard growled, and with a firm grip around his dick, Nick came once more, causing Renard to moan on-top of him. “To whom do you belong to, Nick?” Renard questioned, not too far away from coming. “Tell me. I need to hear it.”

“Y-you,” Nick answered with a trembling purr as his body slumped to the mattress and became fully pliant for Renard to claim and use. “I'm y-your, I'm all yours.”

“Yes,” Renard panted, harshly. “Mine.” Speeding up the tempo in one final thrust. “ _Mine!”_ Renard came in a rush and buried his seeds deep inside the detective, nestling himself inside of his lover, deeply as he could. Nick moan at the sudden heat filling him, already addicted to Sean's seed inside of him.

 

Exhausted Renard fell forward, covering Nick's spent body with his own. No one knew exactly for how long they just laid there, basking in the afterglow.

“Fuck, you're amazing.” Renard said, breathless. Nick felt a pleasant shiver down his spine by the praise.

“Same. I… can't even feel my toes!” Sean chuckled. “Besides, who would have thought the normal, well spoken Sean Renard, Captain of Portland's PD, would be such a dirty mouth in bed?” Nick said, amused.

“Normally I don't, but when I saw you, trashing around underneath me, _begging_ me to fuck you. Well… you brought out the beast inside of me.”

“Oh, are you blaming me for being a dirty old man? How grown-up of you, _sir_.” Nick said, mockingly.

“Then how about I show you just _how grown-up_ I am?” Renard said darkly. And despite being exhausted, Nick couldn't fight the heat growing inside of him.

“M-maybe you should.” Renard instantly clash their lips together, claiming the man's lips and mouth once more. Nick groan as their tongues brushed against each other, dancing and touching. Nick was more then happy to keep kissing the other man, but the irritating sound of a phone ringing kept disturbing him. Frustrated Nick breaks the kiss.

“Aren't you going to answer that?” He growls, frustrated to have to stop kissing his lover. Sean frowns in confusion. “Your phone.” Nick explains. “It had going on and off for the past 5 minutes.”

“Me phone? Nick, my phone is on mute, _downstairs_.”

“What?”

“It's still in my jacket which you removed from me earlier, rather rudely, too, I might add,” Renard said, fondly.

“Well, you didn't complain half an hour ago! Besides you- wait. Downstairs? But, that can't be right.”

“What else can you hear?” Renard asked, curiously. Nick frowned, _what else?_

Focusing on his hearing alone, Nick soon picked up a variety of sounds. Like the car engine a couple of blocks away, the soft music of Mozart playing from the apartment below. But the most important sound of them all was the steady heartbeat of his lover beside him.

“Everything, “ he said, smiling widely. “I can hear everything.”

“But how? I thought your ability as a grimm was locked away.” Nick had no answer to that. He was just as confused as Sean, if not more so.

“I have no idea.” He says, lost for an explanation. “I better call Rosalee. She might now anything.” Renard nods in agreement.

Finding his phone on the floor, Nick quickly dialed the familiar number.

**“Hello?”**

“Rosalee, it's Nick. I'm sorry to call you this late but I need your help.”

**“No problem. It's still fairly early, you know. What's wrong?”**

“Well, my grimm hearing is back. In full capacity, in fact.”

**“What?”**

“Yeah. I just picked up the sound of Sean's phone from downstairs and the sound was off.”

 **“Sean? Oh I see ~”** Rosalee says, her tone mildly amused. **_“And, do I presume correctly that your date went we'll, then?”_**

Nick felt his cheeks blush at her tone. Leaving no doubts in what she was implying. Throwing a quick look at Sean who was watching him with fondness, Nick felt himself blush all the more. Clearing his throat Nick refocus his attention back to the phone call.

“Yes, Rosalee. Everything went _very_ well and I promise to tell you about it,” Rosalee squealed in delight. Nick laughed. “Yeah but not now.” Especially when Sean was sitting right next to him. Surely his new lover and boyfriend - Nick felt all giddy inside just thinking about it - would strangle him if Nick would ever tell anyone about the hidden kink the Portland's prince possessed.

 **“I'll hold you to that, _mister_.”** Nick rolled his eyes fondly at the woman. Knowing she was genuinely happy for him after everything that had happened with Juliette. **“Now; tell me what is going on. You said your power is back? How is that possible? I thought Adaline sealed them away.”**

“So did I. Which is why I called you. I thought perhaps you would have some ideas what could have caused this.”

 **“Well~ Nothing that really explains this. Could you tell me more about what happened before you discovered your hearing was back?”** She asks, hoping it would shine some light to the mystery.

“How far back would you like to know?” Nick replies, frowning.

**“Not more than 3, 4 hours? It has to have happened recently since your hearing has just now shown itself.”**

“There is not much to tell, really. I had dinner with Sean and his mother. We eat some ridicules fancy stew-”

“It's called bourride, love.” Sean cut in, frowning his nose at the crude description Nick had made.

“My apology, _your highness_ ,” Nick said, smiling at his lover. Renard let out a heavy sighed.

“The things you do for love.”

“Oh, the horror, how can you possibly survive this hell of ordeal.” Nick says, sarcastically. “If anyone is to suffer it's me. Especially with that dirty mouth of yours.” Nick added, wiggling his eyebrows mischievously.

Renard glared harshly at him, but the threat was practically non existent since the man was blushing adorably pink. Nick laughed aloud. Renard pouted like a five year old child and Nick felt his heart flutter warmly at the sighed. How he could be so lucky to have this man was beyond him. Leaning in Nick gave his lover a quick kiss. The frustration immediately left the man's tense shoulders and were soon returning the kiss with earnest. Nick let out a muffled groan when he then heard Rosalee on the line.

 **“Um, Nick? Do you perhaps want to take this another time. When you're not so… occupied?”** Nick growled in frustration.

“Sorry, Rosalee. You were saying?” Rosalee chuckles.

 **“Don't worry about it. In fact, I don't mind that much at all. But I fear my dear _husband_ would end up with a stroke if you continue.”** Nick almost choke on his own saliva, well, some of it was the Captain's.

“W-what? Monroe is there with you?”

 **“Well, yes. Of course. We are married now. And as such we do _everything_ together.”** She says, practically gloating with mischief.

“Couldn't you have told me you were on speakers?”

“And miss the fun? Never.” Beside him, Sean is struggling to hold back from laughing. Nick shoots him an evil glare. It does not help. At all.

 **“But, really dude, give a poor man some warning next time. Hearing my best friend moaning at 10.20 p.m is not cool.”** Nick groan aloud and despite the obvious humor in his voice, Nick still wish that the floor would eat him up.

“I'll keep that in mind,” Nick finally replies. His cheeks still burning hot with embarrassment. “And to answer your question Rosalee, we eat and drank, but nothing out of the ordinary.”

**“Then, what about flowers? Chocolate? Did Renard perhaps give you something?”**

“No. Unfortunately I did not,” Renard cut in.

 **“Oh! Hello~ Nice for you to join us,”** Rosalee replied. A bit taken back by the sudden interruption.

“Hold on, I'll put you on speaker,” Nick said, pushing the button.

“As I was saying, time ran out I was unable to buy anything.”

 **“That's too bad. We can't have anyone dating our baby-grimm who doesn't spoiling him rotten, you know. He deserves nothing but the best.”** Nick was torn between being happy, or going bright red with embarrassment, at her obvious show of affection for him.

“You're right. He does deserve to be pampered, and normally I would have brought a gift to show him how much I love him,” Blushing with embarrassment it is, definitely. “But unfortunately I made the mistake of not taking my mother's dilly-dally in the bathroom into consideration when I made my reservation.”

 **“Tell me about it. One time I'd wait almost half an hour before Rosalee was ev-”** A sharp huff of air harshly leaving the blutbad told the couple enough about Rosalee’s right hock to wince in sympathy for the other man. **“b-but it's absolutely worth it since she always manage to take my breath away.”** Monroe added, still slightly out of breath. The word literally went unsaid, but the message was received loud and clear. Don't mess with a woman and her beauty time.

 _‘_ I'm glad you're not a woman', Renard mouthed at Nick who desperately tried to keep himself from laughing aloud.

 **“Then, if it's not something you eat or drank, then it must be something else,”** Rosalee said, frowning deeply. **“Nick, dude,”** Monroe joined in. **“did something happened after dinner? Like, where you attacked or something? Perhaps it triggered your power?”** Nick shook his head.

“No. I wasn't.” _The only one attacking me was Sean,_ he mussed. But Nick refereed from saying as much. Thought surely, his friend would avoid such a conversation. Nick sure as hell did.

 **“Why not just tell us what you did after dinner, Nick,”** Rosalee suggest. **“It might give us some clue where to start looking.”**

“After dinner? Well, I. .. um?” Seeking for help Nick desperately turned to Sean. ‘What do I say?' He mouthed, frantically in need for an answer. Renard, far too amused, stayed quiet. Besides, he wouldn't mind them knowing about that their _baby-grimm_ just got his brain fucked.

”I hate you!” Nick whispered harshly. The small outburst made Sean laugh. The detective too adorable for his own good. Tilting his head slightly to the left Sean captured the younger man's lips, giving his lover a sweet kiss. Despite his anger the kiss made Nick's toes curl.

“I still hate you,” Nick said as they parted. “I fully expect you to make it up to me.” Renard interweave their fingers, squeezing gentle.

“I promise,” he said, looking down at him fondly. Sean could spend hours watching those gorgeous eyes of his lover.

 **“Did we lost them?”** Monroe's voice spoke from the phone. Completely forgotten. **“Probably,”** Rosalee said, laughing.

“W-we are still here,” Nick quickly replies. His cheeks once more turning red.

“We were just discussing how much to share with you,” Renard says, deciding to give his lover some slack. “It's rather _intimate_ after all.” Before any of the two asked any further Nick stepped in.

“After dinner I followed Sean back to his place where we. … um, got to know each other a bit better…” Silence. And then, a loud shriek.

 **“Oh my God! You guys fucked, didn't you?”** Monroe cried out. Nick felt the urge to smack his head against the wall. **“Monroe!”** Rosalee scolded. **“There is no reason to sound so shocked. We're leaving in the 21th century after all.”** Monroe wined. **“I know, but still… I'm just surprised, that's all.”**

Yeah, it sure took Nick by surprise, too.

 **“Nevertheless, we're happy for you. _Both of you_."** Rosalee added. **“Oh, absolutely! We're thrilled,”** Monroe agreed. **“I just didn't expect… you know, a _man_.”**

“Neither did I,” Nick confess. “But things happened and I couldn't be happier.” Renard practically beamed besides him.

**“Well, then there is nothing more to say about the matter. I'm happy for you, Nick. Truly, I am.”**

“Thanks Monroe.”

**“So, you spent all evening humping like bunnies?”**

“Monroe!” Laughing aloud the blutbad almost dropped the phone as tears start to form.

 **“Sorry, man. It was childish of me. I promise I'll stop teasing, well, at least until we have figured out what brought your power back.”** Nick huffed annoyingly.

“Well, yes. We did go at it like rabbits, and we will probably go at it again as soon as this conversation in over with.” Nick smiled smugly at his friend's sudden choking sound. ”But seriously, I can't see what this has anything with my power returning,” he added.

 **“Actually...”** Rosalee spoke. **“There is one theory that might explain why your power is sudden returning.”**

“You've gotta be kidding!” Nick said in disbelief.

 **“I'm not sure. I have only heard rumors so I don't know how trustworthy it is.”** She explains. **“Nick, did you um, gave or received during the act?”** Sean had never seen the detective in such a deep crimson color before, it truly suited him.

“I… I was, did um… r-receiving.” Nick felt like such a virgin! Tho, he wasn't one, not any more.

 **“Alright. … did you, I mean... was this your, you know, first time?”** Nick had never wanted his own gun - any gun, really, as badly as right about now.

“Why would you ask me such a thing?” He mutters, feeling slightly exposed all of a sudden.

 **“I'm sorry to ask, Nick. But I need to know.”** She sounded genially apologetic and Nick knew Rosalee wasn't the kind of person to ask such a personal question without a good reason. Sigh deeply Nick gave in.

“Yes. It was my first time with a man.” Nick can hear Monroe whistle in the background.

 **“You really go all in for this relationship, don't you?”** Nick ignored the comment. He wasn't in the mood for more jokes.

“Rosalee?” He wanted answers.

 **“Well, throughout history many civilization has been well known to use virgin sacrifices, as they saw as the purest and therefore the most worthy to their gods.”** Nick frowned.

“Um, alright, but how is this relevant to me regaining my grimm?”

**“You lost your power when you slept with Adeline and then you got it back after you slept with Renard.”**

“So?” Nick was still not following. Rosalee sigh over the phone.

**“It's the law of trading.”**

“The law of trading?” Sean said besides him, just as puzzled.

**“Yes. To gain something you always have to give something back with equal value, or close enough. When Adeline took your powers she had to offer something in return. Don't ask me what that might be because I have no idea. But my point is, it's a balance. The two must equilibrate. You said your power returned shortly after you slept with Sean, correct?”**

“Um, well, yes.”

**“As you ‘sacrificed’ your virginity, the purest gift documented throughout the history, to Sean, _a man_ ; the opposite to Adaline who took your power as _a woman_. Nick, when you slept with Renard, the balance was equally attained. That's why your power is restored to its original origin. The trade was upheld.”**

Nick felt his mouth dropped. The explanation crazy and yet plausible. **“As I told you before. It's just rumors, but does it really matter? You have your power back and that's what counts.”** No one replied and the conversation fell short and soon complete silence. Nick was still too baffled to speak. It was surprisingly Renard who spoke first.

“Well, I have heard before that my manhood was a God's gift, but I never expected it to be magical as well.” Nick stared at him, dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he just had heard. Did Sean just crack a joke? On cue Monroe and Rosalee start laughing hysterically over the phone. Nick soon joined them and the room overflowed with laughter.

 **“Oh g-god!”** Monroe gasped out between laughter. **“You've won me over, man. I totally give you my blessing to date or baby-grimm.”**

"Please,” Nick begged. “Don't boost his ego more than it already is.”

“Do you have any complains about my performing?” Renard asks, smugly. “As I recall it, I did make you come _three_ times.”

“Didn't you listen?” Nick said, flat out ignoring the remark. “Rosalee said _man_ which, sorry to burst your bubble, points to the fact that any dick would do.” Quick as lightning, Renard launched forward, pinning the laughing grimm to the bed with a low growl.

“Are you saying you would spread your legs for anyone with a dick?”

 **“I take that as or que to hang up,”** Rosalee said. Monroe quickly agree. **“Play nice, now.”** Monroe said, but neither replied, far too engrossed with each other.

“I don't like to share, Nick.” Sean said, tighten his hold on the younger man. Nick groaned under the heaviness of his lover's body; firm and sinfully good. _Forget nice,_ Nick thought as he felt Sean's hardening cock against his hip. _This game is best played dirty._


End file.
